


Happy Valentine’s Day

by ripavengers



Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Valentine’s Day, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ripavengers/pseuds/ripavengers
Summary: Steve and Tony celebrate Valentine’s Day, kinda.





	Happy Valentine’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day binches. This is dumb and short but idc because i haven’t written in a while because of exams and that. 
> 
> as per usual, follow me twitter ripavengers if you think i’m cool.

“Steven Grant Rogers I hate you,” Tony announces upon arriving into his shared room with Steve. 

Steve looks up at Tony innocently, “Whatever do you mean darling.”

“I mean this,” Tony says as he shoves his Starkpad into Steve’s face. On the screen was a picture of a huge billboard in the middle of Times Square with Steve and Tony’s faces on it in their superhero gear. The billboard read: ‘Captain America and Iron Man are celebrating Valentine’s day together, what about you?’

Steve shrugs, his smile growing as Tony’s frown grows, “I’ve never seen that in my life but it’s true isn’t it?”

Tony sighs, putting down the Starkpad, “I love a good billboard as much as the next guy but this one is tacky and poorly done.”

Steve is sitting on the edge of their bed, Tony standing in between his legs. Steve grabs Tony’s hands to hold, and fidgets with his fingers. Tony glances down at their fingers and smiles softly, how did he get so lucky?

“C’mon mister we better get going, we got a world to save and all that.”

Steve groaned, “Can’t someone else save the world. You’re mine for the day.”

“Captain America doesn’t want to save the world? What kind of timeline am I living in?” Tony exclaims. 

Steve laughs and shakes his head, “There’s enough superheroes in the world that they won’t miss us just this once.”

“I’m liking this new bold Steve Rogers.”

“Yeah, well he can be bolder,” Steve grumbles low, seductively looking at Tony. 

Tony shivers, five years together and all it takes is a look. A look to completely undo Tony and have him begging on his knees for more. 

When Tony found Steve in the ice all those years ago this is not how he expected his life to turn out but he wouldn’t change it for anything. They worked together, they fought together, they fought each other, and they loved each other. Love each other. 

Steve asked Tony out while lying in a hospital bed after a particularly nasty fight with Thanos. The Avengers won of course, but at the expense of Steve’s wellbeing. Tony was sitting on an extremely uncomfortable hospital chair beside Steve’s bed, holding his hand, waiting for Steve to wake up. He fell asleep like that so when Steve eventually opened his eyes and saw Tony waiting beside him, small cold hands wrapped tightly around his larger ones, that’s when he knew his feelings were reciprocated. Feelings he harboured inside himself for years beforehand, not willing to jeopardise what they had going.

When Tony woke up he was startled to see Steve’s steel blue eyes watching him. Steve smiled at Tony and Tony almost cried. Tears of joy of course. He almost lost his best friend, again. His maybe more than best friend. 

“Morning shellhead,” Steve greets cheerily, wincing slightly from his injuries. 

“I thought we were going to lose you again Steve.”

Tony very rarely called Steve by his name, only in times of dire stress in battle. 

“I’m fine Tony.”

“You won’t be after I kill you for being so stupid. Going after Thanos alone like that, what were you thinking?” Tony says while lightly slapping Steve on his upper arm. 

“Tony I did it to protect you. I always do it to protect you.”

Steve is staring at Tony and Tony is staring right back. 

“I love you Anthony Edward Stark, always have, always will.”

“Steve I-”

“It’s okay Tony,” Steve sighs, believing he just ruined everything. 

“I love you too,” Tony blurts out hurriedly, “You almost died today and I couldn’t stand the thought of losing you Steve. My heart was beating out of my chest. I couldn’t think straight. I almost killed Thanos. A world without you is a world i don’t want to witness. You fill an arc reactor shaped hole in my chest.”

Someone coughs from the doorway, “Not to break up this moment but the uh doctors are waiting,” Clint says, gesturing to the doctors standing at the foot of Steve’s bed to examine him. 

After that day Tony and Steve officially got together. There were many ups and downs but here they are, five years later, having sex instead of saving the world and getting ready for their Valentine’s day festivities. 

“Sir, sorry for bothering you but Colonel Danvers is waiting outside for you,” Jarvis’ voice comes from overhead. 

“Tell her we’ll be out soon,” Tony calls out rather breathlessly. 

“I already did, she said to stop messing around with Captain Rogers and get your asses out here now.”

“Alright J, we’re coming,” Tony sighs while sitting up. He pats Steve on the chest and makes a move to put on his clothes. 

“Duty calls Stevie.”

“Fine we’ll go save the world or whatever but afterwards in taking you to a nice restaurant and buying you roses and chocolates and a teddy bear and we’ll go for a walk and just be a stereotypical annoying Valentine’s day couple.”

Tony smiles at Steve, “Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> barely any actual valentine’s shit in this but uh who cares


End file.
